radioheadfandomcom-20200215-history
Radiohead Knowledge Base:Policies and Guidelines
:By accessing or using this wiki, you agree to have read the "Terms of Use" The Radiohead Wiki is a Radiohead encyclopedia written collaboratively by its readers. The site is a Wiki, meaning that anyone, including you, can edit almost any article right now by clicking on the link that appears at the top of the page. Much of the Radiohead Wiki follows a similar setup to its parent wiki, Wikipedia. Browsing the Radiohead Wiki The Radiohead Wiki contains a huge amount of information on all sorts of subjects related to Radiohead and its members, including unreleased songs, ancient websites, histories, and live footage of rare concerts. If you read something that you really like (or really hate...), then you can leave a comment at the bottom of the article, or . Creating or editing a page Everyone can edit pages on the Radiohead Wiki - Just click the link at the top of any page (except for protected pages) if you think it needs any improvement or new information. You don't need anything special; you don't even need to be logged in. If you want to experiment first, without risk of "messing up" a real article, head over to the sandbox, where you can practice editing to your heart's content. To practice editing an existing page like this one, just copy and paste it from the article's edit page into the sandbox. If you want to learn more, check out the pages listed in or . Our and editing FAQ pages should help you to learn the basic info you should know as a member of our project. Point of view Never write in a first-person point of view. In example: "I''' found the item there, but '''I think it can be found elsewhere." All pages must be written in a third-person view, unless you are quoting. Neutral point of view Always write in a neutral point of view. Don't use your own or anyone else's personal opinion, but rather the common opinion when writing on a page. Read more about "Neutral point of view" here. Language, grammar, and other mistakes It is very important to write in a way other people can understand. However, one should not be afraid of not having a good command of the English language, and therefore not contribute to the Wiki; any information you add, can be edited or corrected by others, and yourself if desired. Style All articles on the wiki follow a specific and regimented format. Articles not matching this format should be revised in such a way that reflects the accepted standards laid out by our Style and formatting guidelines. Media Adding audio Project:Media#Audio Adding images Project:Media#Images Adding videos Project:Media#Videos Adding categories Remember that categories are added so that the reader can easily find similar pages. Video links are not categories. No page should at any point contain excessive amounts of categories. Policies The three most essential principles are NPOV, GFDL, and civility. What does this mean? *NPOV, or neutral point of view means that articles should not be biased, and should represent differing views on a subject fairly. *All contributions to the Radiohead Wiki are released under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License"Licensing" on Community Central (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). This specifically ensures that the Radiohead Wiki will remain freely distributable in perpetuity. Please do not submit any content that is copyrighted without permission of the copyright holder. (See Copyrights for more information). *Civility. The Radiohead Wiki works by cooperation, consensus, and therefore mutual respect, civility, and wikilove should be practiced universally. Please assume good faith when you disagree with someone, stay cool, and talk things over civilly. It is good practice to provide an edit summary explaining your changes so as to assist others with noticing and accepting your changes. If you find that your edits get removed or modified, wait a moment before reinstating them. First check the page history, your talk page, or the article's talk page to discuss. See also Wikiquette. *Style: Radiohead Wiki articles should be written according to our Manual of Style. By accessing or using this wiki, you agree to have read the "Terms of Use." Usernames *Usernames and chat monikers must adhere to a certain standard. While we encourage creativity, individuality, and personal expression, the name an editor selects for their editing profile must be acceptable for users and readers of all ages and backgrounds. Thus, usernames will never contain profanity, curse words, words that are demeaning, potentially libelous, harassing, bullying, or discriminating against one's race, sex, gender identity and expression, mental disabilities or anything that alludes to any of the above. If an editor questions the appropriateness of their username, it likely violates this policy. Discrepancies as to what is being deemed as appropriate can be appealed and voted on by the community. Such appeals are subject to revaluation upon request of the community. **Editors are only permitted ONE and only one account, unless another account is needed for bot editing or the use of auto-wiki browsers. Permission from a bureaucrat and Wikia is required for this exception. Users found in violation of this will have their additional accounts permanently blocked. Depending on the surrounding circumstances, the main account may also be blocked. Consult the block policy details. **Users found in violation of this policy will have their inappropriately named account blocked. From there, the infringing user has one of two options. Either they can create a new account with an appropriate name, or they can petition Wikia to have their username changed across all wikis. Their personal talk page, however, remains unlocked, for the purpose of appealing the block or notifying an admin when their account name has been changed. *A user's profile picture is considered an extension of their profile, so it is treated the same way as their username. As such, an avatar containing overly disruptive, offensive, violent, sexual, or otherwise inappropriate imagery is disallowed. A user with an avatar in violation of this policy will first be asked to change it, and if they refuse, they may be blocked. User agreement :Not a full list. As a user of the Radiohead Wiki, you agree not to: *Harass members of the wiki. *Use the Service in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair, or overburden the site; *Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity; *Impersonate another entity or person; *Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; *Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; *Solicit passwords or other information for unlawful purposes. Read more about Wikia's Terms of Use, here. Vandalism on the Radiohead Wiki This wiki does not tolerate the act of vandalism. Any edits that are not made in good faith will be reverted, and the person who executed the immoral act banned/blocked. Badge-Hunting Any person that edits only for the purpose of achieving "badges" or "achievements" will be given a warning depending on the severity and the amount of edits not done in good faith. If the user continues to perform pointless, absurd, unnecessary edits after the warning(s) has(have) been given, it will be up to the Administrators on the Radiohead Wiki to judge if the person qualifies to become blocked from the Wiki. Want to join? Anyone can edit, but there are advantages to creating an account if you want to contribute regularly. To join, ' ' and then introduce yourself to the community at the new user log. Don't be discouraged If you run into conflicts in your first forays into editing, then don't let it get you down. In any collaborative project there are clashes. Be bold! Have a look at the writers' rules of engagement page as well as the other articles in the tutorial wing below. Use them to help you resolve the problems and learn how to become an active and productive contributor. If there is a slang phrase or term you aren't familiar with, look it up in our glossary. And if there's anything you don't understand—be it technical or social—and you're not sure where to look, ask for help from an administrator, and they will be happy to help you. Have fun! Category:Help Pages